Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particle analysis apparatus, an observation apparatus, a particle analysis program and a particle analysis method.
Background
Apparatuses are known in which an image of a particle moving in a medium is captured according to microscope observation under dark-field illumination, and the captured image is processed to thereby obtain the number of particles and a movement speed of the particle (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-229103). In such apparatuses, the movement path of a particle is traced based on a plurality of images captured at a different timing to thereby obtain the number of particles and the movement speed of the particle.